


The Tables Have Turned

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews has a way of seducing Patrick Kane to get what he wants out of him. Whenever Kaner resists, he pulls off a little pouty face and bats his beautiful dark brown eyes at him. Eventually, Patrick gives into him and lets Tazer do whatever he wants to him.</p><p>That was his game. That was the game they would always play and even though Kaner's grown used to it, he longs for something different. He fantasizes about being in control and being in charge for once. </p><p>This time Kaner was determined to make his fantasy come to life and little does Jonathan know, it would be the one game that he would lose and he wouldn't see it until it was right in front of his own eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, so it might not be 100% perfect, but let me know what you think of it anyway.

Jonathan Toews has a way of seducing Patrick Kane to get what he wants out of him. Whenever Kaner resists, he pulls off a little pouty face and bats his beautiful dark brown eyes at him. Eventually, Patrick gives into him and lets Tazer do whatever he wants to him.

That was his game. That was the game they would always play and even though Kaner's grown used to it, he longs for something different. He fantasizes about being in control and being in charge for once. 

This time Kaner was determined to make his fantasy come to life and little does Jonathan know, it would be the one game that he would lose and he wouldn't see it until it was right in front of his own eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One night after winning a home game against the Columbus Blue Jackets, everyone was clearing out of the locker room except for Kaner and Tazer. As Patrick was putting his skates in his bag, he felt a hand on his shoulder, softly caressing it, but he jerked away. "What the fuck?" he asked before realizing it was Jonathan. "Oh, it's you, Jonny."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. You ready to go?" asked Jonathan. Patrick zipped up his bag and stood up. "Yep," he said. The two of them left the room and headed straight to Tazer's car. As they got inside the car, Jonathan kissed Patrick on the cheek and was about to move his hand down his waist until Kaner stopped him. 

"Jonny...." said Patrick. "C'mon, Peeks. You know what I'm thinking," said Tazer looking seductively. "But I'm tired, it's been a long night...." Kaner complained, but Tazer stuck out his lower lip and bats those big brown eyes of his that makes it hard to say no to.

Kaner knew what Tazer was up to, so he decided to play along. "Okay, Captain Control Freak," he said. Jonathan smiled, feeling proud of himself for winning his little tease game, but what he didn't know is that Kaner had his own tease game in mind and couldn't wait to get home.

As they got inside the apartment, Tazer wasted no time. After Jonathan and Patrick kicked off their shoes, he pushed Kaner against the wall, kissing him for what seemed like an eternity. Kaner played along with it while mentally planning his very own tease game. Just as Jonathan was about to unzip Patrick's jacket, Patrick pushed his hands away. "What are you doing?" he asked. 

Patrick didn't say a word. He just took Jonathan by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Tazer could hear the door being shut behind him. "Kaner, what the hell are you up to?" Jonathan asked, sounding frustrated. Patrick pushes Jonathan down on the bed. "Stay still," he orders.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you...." Tazer asked again, but Kaner shushed him. "Dude, I said stay still and shut the hell up," he said. Jonathan did what he was told and his eyes gazed up at the ceiling, but then turned to Kaner taking a box of condoms & a bottle of lube out of the dresser. 

Tazer dares to make a move and begins to get off the bed, but Kaner catches him and pushes him back down, pinning his legs down. "You thought we were gonna play your little game tonight, huh, Jonny?" asked Patrick. "Not tonight. Tonight I have a little game that I want to play and I'm sure you'll like it."

Tazer squirms against Patrick, attempting to kick him off much to the amusement of Kaner. "C'mon, Tazer. We both know you've had a hard-on for this all night long, so let's do this," said Patrick. Jonathan eventually relaxes and Kaner lets go of his legs. "Fine," he says, looking pissed off that things weren't going his way.

Patrick unzips Jonathan's jacket, throwing it to the ground and begins working on the buttons of his shirt. As he unbuttons it one by one, he could see the chiseled muscles in his chest and brushed a finger across his nipple. Tazer trembles at his touch, softly letting out a moan. 

As Jonathan's shirt is taken off, Kaner starts working on his belt and pants. He runs a hand down his length which makes Jonny shudder. "Getting hard for me, aren't you, Tazer?" asked Kaner as he is successfully able to pull down his pants leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs.

"Damn it, Patrick. How much longer are you gonna make me wait?" asked Jonathan. Patrick laughs. "Just be patient, Jonny," he says as he works on getting his own clothes off. "Don't fucking tell me to be patient," Jonathan says, looking impatient and frustrated. No surprise to Kaner.

After Patrick is out of his clothes and fully naked, he climbs on top of Tazer, touching & caressing his arms and legs. He cups Tazer's package in his hand, caressing him & could feel how hard he was. "God, Peeks. You're such a fucking tease," moaned Jonathan. "Takes one to know one," says Patrick. 

The next thing Tazer knows, his boxer briefs are off, Kaner is in between his legs and his tongue licking around his hole. Jonathan's so hard and he's so turned on. He wonders how long Kaner's gonna keep teasing him. "Oh, fuck. Kaner, God...," breathes Tazer. As Kaner pushes his tongue inside of him, Tazer squirms against the bed, loving the feeling so much, but then Patrick stops.

"I was so close and now you're gonna fucking stop? Seriously?" asked Tazer, looking frustrated again. Kaner laughs. "I'm not done yet, asshole. Relax," he says. Patrick pulls Tazer off the bed and on the floor on his knees. "Suck," he orders. "So bossy," said Jonathan with a smirk on his face. "Where do you think I get it from? Now suck," Patrick orders him again.

Jonathan takes hold of Patrick's cock and begins to suck. "Yeah, yeah. Just like that, Jonny," Kaner moans. As Tazer sucks him, he could feel Kaner groping his already wet cock. Jonathan holds back a moan while Patrick can't stop moaning. "Oh, fuck yeah. Keep going, keep going, Tazer," he moans. 

As Jonathan continues to suck him, Kaner continues to grope and stroke his aching and dripping cock. Suddenly, Kaner feels himself reaching his peak. "Mmmm. Oh fuck, oh fuck yeah, oh God dammit, Jonny, I'm gonna....I'm gonna...." and then Jonathan feels Patrick coming all over his face and his grip loosening on Tazer's cock. 

Patrick pulls himself and Jonathan back on the bed as he catches his breath. As he recovers from his orgasm, Kaner could see Tazer wiping his come off his face. As Tazer laid back down, Kaner was able to get himself off the bed. "Got any more plans, Peeks?" asked Jonathan.

Kaner doesn't answer. He walks over to the dresser and picks up the bottle of lube, rubbing it all over Tazer's hole. Jonathan can hear the sound of a condom wrapper being opened and turns to see Kaner putting the condom on. The next thing Tazer knows, he's on all fours and Kaner is right behind him. 

Kaner takes his hand and strokes Tazer's cock again. Jonathan can't take Patrick's teasing anymore and begins whining with each stroke. "What the hell are you waiting for, asshole?" asked Jonathan impatiently. Patrick answered back by pushing into Tazer, moving in and out as he stroked his cock.

"Tell me you like this," said Kaner. Tazer didn't answer, so Patrick smacked his ass as hard as he could. "I said tell me you like this," Kaner loudly repeated as he continued to stroke Jonny's cock. "Oh, fuck! Yes, I like this. I like this so much!" moaned Jonathan. "You like it when I'm in charge. You like it when I'm in control. You don't know how long I've been dreaming about this," breathed Patrick.

"God, do you ever shut up?" Tazer asked looking pissed off again which turned Kaner on. In response, Kaner smacked Tazer's ass again, making him shudder. 

Jonathan begins to feel his orgasm about to hit. "Kaner...Kaner... I'm gonna....I'm gonna...." he moans. "Not yet," said Patrick. Tazer groans in frustration. The more Patrick teases him, the more frustrated Jonathan becomes and that turns Kaner on even more. "Patrick, please! God, I'm begging you! Please let me come!" moaned Jonathan at the top of his lungs.

Patrick nods and with one swift stroke, Tazer loses it, coming all over the bed and on Patrick's hand and then Kaner reaches his orgasm as well. Jonathan is overcome with so much pleasure, he blacks out.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jonathan finally comes to, he finds himself curled up in a sleeping Patrick's arms snuggled up in the blankets still naked. As Tazer's eyes gaze up at the ceiling, he realizes that what Kaner did to him, he used to do to Kaner: teasing him, seducing him into doing whatever he wants and fulfilling his fantasy.

Jonathan had gotten a taste of his own medicine and in the end, he couldn't get enough of it.


End file.
